Sonic o Ouriço
Sonic o Ouriço (Sonic the Hedgehog; Sonikku za Hejjihoggu) Sonic é um ouriço de 15 anos de idade, protagonista de uma série de jogos de vídeo lançados pela Sega, bem como numerosos spin-off comics, cartoons e livros. O primeiro jogo da franquia foi lançado em 23 de junho de 1991 (também aniversário de Sonic), a fim de fornecer Sega com um mascote para rivalizar Mario personagem da Nintendo. Desde então, Sonic se tornou um dos mais conhecidos personagens de videogame do mundo, com sua série vendendo mais de 44 milhões de cópias. (No entanto, em última análise, falhou em seu propósito original, com os jogos Mario vendendo quase 200 milhões de cópias em todo o mundo.) O artista Naoto Ōshima, o designer Hirokazu Yasuhara e o programador Yuji Naka são geralmente creditados com a criação do personagem, um ouriço antropomórfico azul, cuja capacidade de correr mais rápido que a velocidade do som é uma parte importante do jogo da série. Sonic é a 18ª franquia mais vendida de todos os tempos. Aparência Sonic é um ouriço antropomórfico com pêlos azuis cobrindo a maior parte de seu corpo, pele cor de pêssego que fica visível apenas em seus braços, barriga e torso, apenas seu nariz é preto e seus olhos são verde esmeralda. Ele tem seis grandes espinhos na cabeça, dois nas costas e uma cauda curta e pontuda. Ele usa dois tênis vermelhos leves, resistentes ao atrito com uma alça branca, punhos e uma fivela de ouro, e um par de luvas brancas com punhos em suas mãos. Jogos Sonic the Hedgehog (série) Várias participações e referências Outras Medias Houve várias séries animadas de televisão apresentando Sonic the hedgehog. Aventuras de Sonic the Hedgehog foi o primeiro e contou com Sonic, dublado por Jaleel White, e Robotnik, dublado por Long John Baldry. Foi muito engraçado as aventuras e batalhas de Sonic e Tails contra Robotnik. Sonic the Hedgehog, originalmente transmitido aos sábados na ABC, foi transmitido simultaneamente com a série Adventures, distribuída nos Estados Unidos. Sonic foi dublado por Jaleel White, e Robotnik foi dublado por Jim Cummings. A série americana de continuidade em quadrinhos do mesmo nome foi fortemente baseada nesta série, embora fosse muito mais sombria e sombria do que a Adventures. Sonic pertencia a uma banda "Freedom Fighters" tentando libertar seu planeta de Robotnik. Sonic Underground ignorou a continuidade da série anterior e apresentou dois irmãos e a mãe de Sonic. White voltou a voz de Sonic, com Samuel Vincent fornecendo sua voz, enquanto Robotnik foi dublado por Gary Chalk. Além disso, houve um Anime OAV no Japão, que contou com Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Eggman e Metal Sonic baseado no Sonic CD. Sonic foi dublado por Masami Kikuchi no Japão, e Martin Burke nos Estados Unidos onde o OAV foi comercializado como Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie. O filme foi originalmente dois episódios separados episódios foram intitulados "Journey to Eggmanland" (え ッ グ マ ラ ン ド え え え え Eggumanrando e Mukae?) E "Sonic vs Metal Sonic!" (ソ ニ ッ ク ＶＳ メ タ ル ・ ！！ ニ ッ ク ！！ Sonikku tai Metaru Sonikku?). por isso, está sendo lançado nos EUA como um filme. Sonic X (Ｘ ニ ッ ク Sonikku Ekkusu?) Era uma série de anime vagamente baseada na série de videogames Sonic the Hedgehog. Foi animado e produzido no Japão pela TMS Entertainment com a parceria da Sega e da Sonic Team. Foi transmitido pela primeira vez no Japão em 2003 pela TV Tokyo. Durante esse mesmo ano, a 4Kids Entertainment obteve a licença para localizar e transmitir o programa nos Estados Unidos. Originalmente planejado como uma série de 52 episódios que seria inspirada nas histórias da série Sonic Adventure, Sonic X expandiu para 78 episódios entre 2005 e 2006. Esses episódios adicionais (53 a 78) nunca foram ao ar na televisão japonesa, mas foram transmitidos em serviços de aluguel. A série começou quando Sonic e seus amigos foram transportados pelo Chaos Control para uma Terra similar ao jogo Sonic Adventure. O anime teve classificações variadas, com críticas de dublagem e adaptações do jogo. Sonic Boom é a recente adaptação para televisão de Sonic the Hedgehog. Livros e Comics A primeira aparição cômica de Sonic foi em uma revista promocional impressa na revista Disney Adventures. (que também foi distribuído como um filme grátis com uma cópia da revista "Mean Machines"), que estabeleceu uma origem para Sonic envolvendo a transformação do gentil cientista Dr. Ovi Kintobor no malvado Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Os quadrinhos americanos publicados pela Archie Comics, Sonic the Hedgehog e Sonic X são baseados nos cenários estabelecidos pela série anterior de TV animada, o desenho animado "SatAM" da ABC, muitos dos jogos e o anime Sonic X. Os quadrinhos pressionam um mundo além o que os fãs sabem dos jogos. Os quadrinhos britânicos publicados por Fleetway e Edmund eram Sonic the Comic, que originalmente eram mais precisos para os jogos, passando depois para mais conteúdo e histórias originais. A premissa dos quadrinhos britânicos era semelhante à americana, com Sonic parte de um grupo de combatentes da liberdade e viajando Mobius para parar o Dr. Ivo Robotnik, que conquistou o mundo. No Japão, mangás Sonic foram publicados. Habilidades Sonic é conhecido como "a coisa mais veloz viva", com a capacidade de rodar a velocidades superiores a Mach 1. Ele pode correr para trás tão bem quanto para frente. Nos jogos, sua super velocidade não foi explicada, embora de acordo com o site oficial americano da Sega, ele nasceu com essa habilidade. Uma revista promocional impressa na revista Disney Adventures e outras publicações em 1991 estabeleceu uma história de origem (mais tarde usada em numerosas publicações britânicas incluindo Stay Sonic e Sonic the Comic) em que sua capacidade de corrida foi alcançada através de treinamento em uma esteira de alta tecnologia até que ele superou a velocidade do som. Stay Sonic também deu sua velocidade mais rápida registrada foi 761mph, no entanto, em Sonic e Sega All Stars Racing, seu personagem bio afirma que ele pode correr tão rápido quanto 765mph. Enquanto nos quadrinhos de Sonic the Hedgehog, uma resposta a uma carta de fã afirmou que o mais rápido que ele já correu foi Mach 15, e que em sua super forma, ele pode viajar mais rápido que a velocidade do som. Também tem sido sugerido que nos quadrinhos, Sonic correu tão rápido que o tempo parou em torno dele por um tempo e que em Super Sonic sua velocidade é incalculável. Em ambos os desenhos animados do Stay Sonic e do Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, os distintos sapatos "Power Sneaker" do Sonic são usados para proteger os seus pés do calor que surge do atrito envolvido ao correr a essas velocidades. Sapatos de sabão com um design e esquema de cores semelhantes foram apresentados no Sonic Adventure 2, que introduziu a capacidade do Sonic de triturar os trilhos. Nos jogos 2D originais, uma vez que Sonic atingiu sua velocidade máxima, ele correu com os braços fixos apontando para a frente. No entanto, nos títulos em 3D, Sonic CD e Sonic Advance, sua animação de corrida de alta velocidade foi alterada de forma que seus braços se arrastaram atrás dele e ele se inclinou mais para frente. Esta animação é copiada pela maioria dos outros personagens super rápidos. Muitas de suas habilidades são variações na tendência de os ouriços se enrolarem em bolas apertadas para proteção. Sua principal manobra ofensiva é o spin jump (ou "Sonic Spin Attack"). Enquanto Sonic pula, ele se curva e gira, prejudicando quaisquer inimigos que entrem em contato com ele. Essa habilidade foi aprimorada em Sonic the Hedgehog 3 com a introdução do "Insta-Shield", que permite a Sonic se cercar momentaneamente de um campo de força esférico, dando a ele um valor de proteção em segundos, aumentando levemente seu alcance de ataque pulando. Sonic também é conhecido por conter seu poder ao lutar contra inimigos fortes, por causa disso, muitos fãs acreditam que Sonic não é o personagem mais difícil da série. Ele também pode enrolar-se em uma bola enquanto corre, permitindo que seu impulso o leve junto em um ataque igualmente perigoso. Embora bem protegido, nesta posição, ele não pode manter sua velocidade máxima, e enrolar limites limita a quantidade de controle que ele (e o jogador) tem sobre seus movimentos. O "Spin-Dash", introduzido no Sonic the Hedgehog 2, permite que o Sonic acelere rapidamente neste rolo a partir de uma posição estacionária. O "Super Peel-Out" introduzido no Sonic the Hedgehog CD (também conhecido como "Figura Oito" movimento nos quadrinhos, assim chamado devido à forma que seus pés tomam quando ele faz isso) o acelera de maneira similar, mas permite ele continue correndo na posição vertical e a câmera fica no Sonic quando estiver na velocidade máxima. Outro dos movimentos do Sonic é o "Homing Attack", introduzido no Sonic Adventure. Sonic executa o Homing Attack no ar durante um salto, acelerando em direção a um alvo em sua forma de bola para danificá-lo ou destruí-lo. Sonic pode executar vários ataques de Homing em rápida sucessão; quando ele rebate de um alvo, ele pode apontar para outro e atacá-lo. Alternativamente, o Sonic pode usar o ataque homing para acertar um único alvo várias vezes. Sonic pode correr ou saltar pela superfície da água, mas ele não sabe nadar. Nos primeiros jogos, Sonic conseguia segurar a respiração debaixo de água por um período de tempo, mas nos jogos 3D Sonic, aterrissar na água é geralmente o equivalente da morte instantânea. Na história em quadrinhos do Fleetway, Sonic the Comic, sua incapacidade de nadar foi uma de suas maiores fraquezas por um longo tempo, enquanto seu medo da água é frequentemente aludido nas séries animadas Sonic X e Sonic Underground. As habilidades básicas do Sonic podem ser aprimoradas através do uso de vários itens. As Esmeraldas do Caos, uma característica comum da maioria dos jogos e quadrinhos do Sonic, permitem que ele se transforme em sua "Super forma" de Super Sonic, e também lhe dá a habilidade de acionar o Controle do Caos como Sombra, o Porco-espinho. Os power-ups apresentados nos jogos do Sonic têm variado de itens temporários como o Flame, Thunder e Aqua Barriers em destaque no Sonic the Hedgehog 3 e Knuckles e as numerosas gemas do jogo Sonic the Hedgehog de 2006, para acessórios mais permanentes como os sapatos leves de Sonic Adventure. Personagem Personalidade Sonic tem sido descrito como "livre como o vento", e é conhecido por ser de espírito livre e aventureiro. Ele gosta de relaxar, mas nunca é de descansar em face da injustiça. Ele é extremamente benevolente e, de bom grado, se arrisca a ajudar os outros, assumindo qualquer desafio que o confronta sem hesitar. Ele mostra que é preciso determinação e fé para superar um problema. Ele nunca é o único a desistir de uma luta, ele sempre coloca os outros antes de si mesmo. Sonic é um tipo de ouriço que gosta de diversão, mas é muito impaciente, muitas vezes pulando em situações sem pensar. Ele demonstra interesse pela música rock. Alguns personagens oficiais e um comercial de televisão da Sonic Adventure sugerem que ele tem um hobby pessoal como DJ. Além disso, é exibido em Sonic Rush para o Nintendo DS que Sonic também gosta de breakdancing, pois é uma de suas principais maneiras de preencher seu medidor de tensão. Seus movimentos de batalha em Sonic Battle também são baseados em breakdancing, como mencionado nas descrições de ataque. Por fim, ele breakdances em Sonic Advance 3, se ele terminar um nível em um tempo curto o suficiente. Sua comida favorita sempre foi chili dogs, visto em seus quadrinhos e continuidades de videogames. Destino Em Sonic & Knuckles, um mural no Hidden Palace de Angel Island prevê a batalha entre Super Sonic e Eggman para o Master Emerald que ocorreria na "Zona do Juízo Final" do jogo. Knuckles inicialmente interpretou mal o mural para significar que Eggman protegeria o Master Emerald de um Sonic vilão, mas ele finalmente percebeu a verdade. Há também especulações de que Gerald Robotnik havia estudado a cultura Echidna, e que em algum momento viu o mural e a imagem terem tocado na aparência de Shadow the Hedgehog, já que Shadow é similar ao projeto Sonic Adventure de Super Sonic, embora seja inteiramente especulação. Em Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Silver the Hedgehog é levado a acreditar que Sonic é o "Iblis Trigger", o responsável por iniciar uma situação que mergulha o mundo na ruína. Isso acaba sendo uma meia verdade criada por Mephiles the Dark. A ameaça em questão, Iblis, foi selada dentro da Princesa Elise, que se tinha apegado emocionalmente ao Sonic. Mephiles mal informado Silver na esperança de que ele iria matar Sonic, que por sua vez causaria Elise suficiente trauma para liberar o selo em Iblis. A palavra Iblis se refere ao equivalente de Satanás na cultura islâmica. Inimigos e rivais O eterno inimigo de Sonic é o Dr. Eggman, também conhecido como Doutor Ivo Robotnik. Eggman é um cientista brilhante, mas insano, que usa suas numerosas máquinas para tentar conquistar o mundo, mas Sonic sempre interveio. A oposição entre Sonic e Eggman simboliza o conflito entre tecnologia e natureza. Sonic originalmente lutou contra o Dr. Eggman porque ele estava transformando seus amigos animais em escravos robóticos (conhecidos como "Badniks" no Ocidente). Depois disso, Eggman tentou várias vezes conquistar a Terra usando as Esmeraldas do Caos, os Time Stones e a Master Emerald. Muitas vezes, estes seriam usados para alimentar os médicos enormes ternos Mech. Estas eram muitas vezes imagens gigantescas e incrivelmente poderosas de si mesmo. No entanto, nos jogos recentes, o Dr. Eggman adotou uma abordagem diferente, usando navios de guerra mais realistas e até mesmo um míssil nuclear em sua tentativa de conquistar o mundo. Apesar de suas hostilidades, Sonic e Eggman freqüentemente trabalharam juntos em muitos casos para salvar o mundo de uma ameaça muito maior, embora Eggman geralmente o faça para que ele próprio possa dominar o mundo. Um dos principais rivais de Sonic é Shadow the Hedgehog, a "Ultimate Life Form". Eles se tornaram rivais quando se conheceram no Sonic Adventure 2, e lutaram e discutiram um com o outro sempre que se encontraram em todos os jogos desde então, apesar de terem uma certa quantidade de respeito um pelo outro. Eles lutam por diferentes razões, mas têm opiniões semelhantes sobre o outro. Sonic acha que Shadow é violento, sem humor e arrogante, enquanto Shadow acha que Sonic é imprudente, irritante e arrogante. No entanto, perto do final de Sonic Adventure 2, Shadow de bom grado lutou contra o Biolizard para permitir que Sonic vá com Knuckles para parar as Esmeraldas do Caos. Várias outras situações fizeram com que eles se juntassem em jogos posteriores. Sonic parece tratar Shadow como um amigo, e Shadow parece estar começando a ver Sonic mais como um rival amigável do que como um assassino (por exemplo, Shadow salvando Sonic de Silver durante Sonic the Hedgehog). Antes da introdução de Shadow, Metal Sonic era um dos adversários mais ferozes do Sonic. Durante os dias mais antigos, Eggman tentou vencer Sonic em seu próprio jogo, criando inúmeros robôs Sonic para destruir seu inimigo. Apesar de todos terem tentado e falhado, o Metal Sonic foi, de longe, a criação mais bem-sucedida de Eggman, tendo as mesmas capacidades que a sua contraparte. Mesmo com Shadow no centro das atenções agora, o Metal Sonic ainda continua sendo uma séria ameaça, como demonstrou o enredo em Sonic Heroes. Atores de voz A voz mais antiga de Sonic foi a de Takeshi Kusao no jogo SegaSonic the Hedgehog, um lançamento arcade de junho de 1993 estrelado por Sonic the Hedgehog, Mighty the Armadillo e Ray the Flying Squirrel. Em setembro de 1993, a DiC Entertainment lançou Jaleel White, mais popularmente conhecido como retratando o personagem de Steve Urkel, como Sonic em seu lançamento simultâneo mostra Aventuras de Sonic the Hedgehog e Sonic the Hedgehog. White seria mais tarde lançado como Sonic para o show da DiC em 1999, Sonic Underground. Em 1996, quando Sonic the Movie foi produzido no Japão, Sonic foi dublado por Masami Kikuchi. O dublador em inglês em 1999 apresentava Martin Burk no papel de Sonic. Começando com o jogo Sonic Adventure de 1999, todos os videogames do Sonic apresentam dublagem. Sonic foi interpretado por Junichi Kanemaru, que mais tarde passou a tocar Sonic na versão japonesa do Sonic X. Ryan Drummond fez o papel de Sonic em Sonic Adventure e continuou a desempenhar o papel por vários jogos. No entanto, a 4Kids Entertainment decidiu não usar a voz de Drummond em seu dublador em inglês de Sonic X, escolhendo Jason Griffith. Apesar disso, Drummond continuou a fornecer a voz de Sonic na série até 2005, quando a Sega substituiu todos os seus dubladores do Sonic por seus correspondentes no 4Kids, a fim de manter sua voz igual em todas as formas de mídia. Efetivamente, isso significou que começando com Sonic Riders e Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Jason Griffith se tornou o dublador oficial do jogo para Sonic the Hedgehog e Shadow the Hedgehog (e Jet the Hawk em Sonic Riders). substituído por atores de voz de Studiopolis. Sonic foi então reprisado por Roger Craig Smith, o dublador de Chris Redfield, da Marvel Vs Capcom 3, e Resident Evil 5, e Ezio Auditore de Assassin's Creed 2. Curiosidades Para seus cameos, veja Lista de aparições e referências * Sonic provou ser um personagem extremamente popular. Em torno de apenas três anos, ele já havia superado o Mario da Nintendo em popularidade de acordo com uma revista Q-Survey in Gameplayers de junho de 1993. Como resultado dessa popularidade, ele foi mencionado em várias partes da cultura. Um de uma classe de genes envolvidos no desenvolvimento embrionário da mosca-das-frutas, chamado hedgehog genes, foi chamado de "sonic hedgehog" após o personagem. * Sonic apareceu algumas vezes em relação a várias equipes esportivas patrocinadas pela Sega. Entre 1993 e 1997, a Sega patrocinou o time de futebol JEF United Ichihara Chiba, período no qual Sonic apareceu no uniforme da equipe. Durante o campeonato de 1993 da Fórmula 1, a Sega patrocinou a WilliamsF1, que venceu a temporada. Sonic foi destaque nos carros, capacetes e rival McLaren usado para pintar um ouriço esmagado depois de vencer corridas ao longo da Williams. Na série 2K de jogos esportivos, Sonic pode ser escolhido como um logotipo para ser colocado nos uniformes da equipe criada. * Sonic também fez aparições como um personagem em desfiles. Em 1996, Sonic foi o primeiro personagem de videogame a ser visto em um Rose Parade. Sonic também estava na Parada do Dia de Ação de Graças da Macy's; o único outro personagem de videogame que já esteve no desfile foi Pikachu. * Outras referências estão presentes em programas de televisão, incluindo uma breve aparição no episódio Ode Os Simpsons, intitulado "Marge Be Not Proud". Dublado por Dan Castellaneta, ele aparece (junto com Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong e pro jogador de golfe Lee Carvallo) tentando convencer Bart Simpson a roubar um videogame. Outras referências engraçadas a Sonic apareceram em séries de TV como Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (no episódio "Camp Capers"), Megas XLR, 15 / Love e Space Ghost Coast to Coast. O personagem Sonic e os jogos também fizeram breves aparições em filmes, incluindo Jingle All The Way, Hitch e Wayne's World. Ele também foi mencionado em um episódio da MADtv & Roseanne. * Era uma vez rumores de que Sonic & Tails eram personagens desbloqueáveis em Super Smash Bros. Melee, limpando Cruel Melee. Isso acabou sendo uma farsa quando a fraude foi inserida. Em agosto de 2006, entretanto, foi confirmado que Sonic era o personagem de terceiros mais solicitado a aparecer em sua sequência Super Smash Bros. Brawl para o Wii.